


Consequences of the Real World Series #4

by angelgirl3686



Series: Torchwood: Consequences [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: Theme: Lying to Rhys
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams
Series: Torchwood: Consequences [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090484
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Consequences of the Real World Series #4

Rhys shook Gwen's shoulder to wake her before moving to finish getting ready for work. As she stumbled out of bed, Rhys turned to watch her.

"Busy night at work then?"

"Mmm...yeah."

Rhys crossed his arms. "That's funny then."

Gwen stopped and turned to Rhys, confused.

"I was out last night. Ran into Andy. He says you were off and that there was no call for extra shifts right now."

Gwen stared at Rhys, not sure what she could say. She had lied to him before but he had never called her out on it.

"Nothing to say?" Rhys looked to the side before looking back at Gwen. "Are you cheating on me?"

"No, Rhys! Of course not!"

"How am I supposed to trust you when you can lie to me so easily?"

Gwen moved towards Rhys, trying to catch his hands. Rhys taking a step back stopped her before she got too close.

"I'm going to work. You really need to think about us, Gwen. If you want us to have a future together, you can't lie to me. We have to be able to trust each other."

Rhys turned back to Gwen before walking out of the door.

"You need to decide if whatever you are up to is worth ruining our relationship over."


End file.
